A Day at the Beach Tales of Vesperia
by Apfel Seine
Summary: Brave Vesperia and co decide to visit the beach. The sight of Flynn in a wet suit has Yuri close to breaking point. Flynn is in a similar state himself. Does he share the same feelings as Yuri? YurixFlynn


Hello everyone. Once more, I've written another Tales of Vesperia fan fiction. The story switches between the perspectives of Yuri and Flynn. There are no real spoilers, though the beginning is based off a skit from the PS3 version. That means, you get to see Patty who is PS3 exclusive, for a little bit ^.^

**Series: **Tales of Vesperia

**Pairing: **FlynnxYuri

**Warnings: **Language, slash/yaoi (obviously), and some fairly awkward shenanigans. Enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Vesperia. If I did, First Strike would've ended much differently and Patty and Flynn would be playable in the Xbox360 version too.

Flynn took a deep breath of the sea air, looking around and smiling as he watched the others enjoying themselves at the beach. He noticed Estellise talking with Judith and Karol and walked closer.

"P-please don't stare so much," Estellise pleaded. "Its embarrassing."

"Its fine really," Judith said, looking amused. "You shouldn't be embarrassed."

Estellise turned her attention towards Karol, who's face turned bright red as he attempted to divert the attention from himself.

"I-I'm not looking!" Karol insisted, waving his hands desperately and shying away.

Flynn chuckled slightly. Yuri's friends were certainly interesting. Lady Estellise would certainly not have gotten such treatment back at the capital. Well, she probably wouldn't be wearing a bathing suit either if she had never left the capital. She had really broadened her horizons into doing things she had never heard of before.

Raven and Patty stood a little ways away from Flynn. Flynn looked over at them, noticing that they were having some kind of conversation.

"Estelle," Patty said.

"80 points," Raven replied.

What? So they were rating her swimsuit? Flynn's face reddened slightly at the indecency of their actions. He wondered why Raven was setting such a bad example for the younger blonde. He would have to speak with him about it.

"Rita-nee," Patty continued.

"2 points," Raven replied, nodding.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?!" Flynn exclaimed, horrified that they were still doing such an indecent thing as rating the girls' swimsuits. "To... to rate the swimsuits of the ladies like this is..."

"Judy-nee," Patty resumed, ignoring him.

"2 billion points," Raven replied, smirking slightly.

"Well, I can understand..." Flynn began as he looked over at Judith's rather revealing swimsuit before realizing what he'd just said. "N-no! That's not it!"

Flynn fought back a blush as Raven and Patty sneered at him, wondering if he'd just fallen into some kind of trap.

"See Flynn," Karol said, smiling as he walked up behind Flynn, happy that he wasn't the only one who had been admiring the swimsuits. "You're looking too!"

"N-not at all," Flynn insisted, looking away. "That's... I wouldn't do such a thing."

Flynn turned towards Patty, ignoring Karol who had gone off to sulk about being the only guy - not including Raven of course - who had been looking at them that way.

"Patty, you're a girl too," Flynn said, looking down at the bright eyed girl. "So you..."

"I've already been rated," Patty said, grinning triumphantly. "Approximately 90 points!"

"90 points..." Flynn asked, completely confused. "I... I don't understand what criteria you're based on! What is the maximum number of points you can have?!"

Patty simply grinned at him. Flynn tried not to sigh. If Yuri were there, he would surely get the wrong impression of his position and tease him about it. For some reason, Flynn felt himself more afraid that Yuri would get the wrong impression rather than the fact that he would be teased. Well, it was a good thing Yuri wasn't there...

"So, thats what you're doing..." Yuri remarked, coming up from behind Flynn.

"Y-Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed, whirling around to look at his friend. He looked quite nice in his swimsuit, but now wasn't the time to think about such things. "When did you...?"

"Ah, whatever," Yuri said, shrugging. "So, what are the results?"

Flynn blushed, fidgeting under Yuri's gaze. Well, it would probably raise Yuri's suspicion more not to answer. He could explain afterward that it was Raven and Patty who had come up with the scores.

"W-well," Flynn began, glancing over at the girls. "Lady Estellise has 80 points, Rita has 2 points, Judith has 2 billion points, and Patty has..."

Flynn trailed off, noticing the horrified expression on Yuri's face. It would probably be a good idea to explain himself. He began to explain itself, when he noticed that Estellise, Judith, Karol, Raven, and Patty all had a similar expression on their face as well. They began backing away, which only confused Flynn even more.

"Hm? What is it everyone?" Flynn asked, wondering what they seemed so worried about.

"Prepare yourself," Rita growled, walking up from behind Flynn with an angry expression.

"Eh?" Flynn asked, turning around and nervously backing away. "H-hold on Rita-"

Rita wasn't listening, punching Flynn and sending him stumbling backwards. He tripped, falling back into the ocean. He sat up, shaking the water from his hair and sputtering. Rita walked off in a huff. The others looked sympathetically at him and walked away. Flynn let out a groan as he massaged his shoulder where Rita had punched him.

"You ok Flynn?"

Flynn looked up to find Yuri bending over him, offering his hand. Flynn took it and Yuri helped him up out of the water. Flynn smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah," Flynn replied. "Thanks Yuri."

"That Rita packs a pretty hard punch," Yuri said, chuckling. "I speak from experience. Guess she must've been pretty pissed at having been rated '2 points'."

"Y-Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuri asked.

"I... I want you to know that it wasn't me who came up with those scores," Flynn said. "I would never do such an indecent thing as to rate swimsuits."

Yuri laughed, punching Flynn playfully on his other arm.

"I know that," Yuri replied. "Seriously Flynn, you're too much of a goody two shoes to do something like that."

"S-so you knew then," Flynn said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, of course I did," Yuri replied, grinning. "What were you worried about."

"I wasn't worried," Flynn insisted. "You're imagining things."

"Whatever you say," Yuri said, laughing as he walked away towards where Judith and Estellise were standing.

Flynn smiled, then went to follow after him. Suddenly, Karol ran up to him, looking excited.

"F-Flynn!" Karol exclaimed. "Do you want to go snorkeling with me? I brought another pair of giggles."

"Ah... Sure," Flynn said, not wanting to disappoint him.

He took the goggles that Karol offered him and followed the young boy towards the coral reef.

Yuri watched as Flynn and Karol went swimming towards the reef. He smiled, leaning back against a rock. Judith and Estellise sat down beside him.

"Its so nice by the seaside," Estellise remarked.

"Yeah," Yuri remarked. "No matter how many times I see it, its really spectacular."

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourself," Judith said, smiling at them.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself too," Yuri replied, smirking.

"Well its really fun to visit the beach with everyone," Judith said. "Speaking of which, your swimsuit is really cute Estelle."

"Th-thank you," Estellise replied, blushing. "It feels a bit awkward actually. I don't understand how you can look so comfortable while wearing something like this."

"Well in Judy's case, she wears stuff like this normally," Yuri said, grinning.

"Well thats true," Judith remarked, chuckling. "It seems like I'm not the only one though. You're making yourself comfortable as well."

"I've gotten used to it," Yuri said. "I guess its nice to dress lightweight when its hot out."

"It really suits you," Judith said, hugging Yuri's arm and pressing up against him. She smiled seductively, causing Yuri to chuckle. "Its no wonder Patty seems so excited."

"Well I'd say you're drawing much more attention than I am," Yuri said, smirking.

"Really?" Judith asked, mocking an expression of innocence.

"Like you didn't realize that Judy," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

They laughed and went on to chatting about their travels. Yuri glanced over in the direction of the ocean and noticed that Flynn and Karol had returned. He sat back, enjoying the sight of a water soaked Flynn. His blonde hair clung to his face and it seemed as if Flynn's wetsuit had become even more formfitting after becoming wet. Yuri admired the way it showed off Flynn's well toned muscles. Karol pulled off his goggles and fumbled with them, accidentally dropping them into the water. Flynn bent down to pick them up and Yuri put a hand over his mouth, his face reddening slightly. He really shouldn't have been looking where he was, but he couldn't help it. Flynn was just so damn _hot_.

"Like what you see?" Judith whispered into Yuri's ear.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about Judy," Yuri whispered back.

"Hm? What are you whispering about?" Estellise asked.

"Nothing," Yuri replied quickly, waving his hand to dismiss the question. "Don't worry about it."

Judith winked at Estellise, who blushed slightly. Yuri looked from one to the other, slightly annoyed that there was some sort of inside joke between the two that he hadn't heard before. Rolling his eyes and writing it off as the girls being weird as usual, Yuri returned his attention to Flynn.

Flynn looked over to where Yuri was sitting. He felt a strange tightness in his chest when he noticed the way Judith was clinging to Yuri. The Krytian woman always seemed to be flirting with Yuri. Not only that, but Yuri didn't seem to mind. Flynn always got the same feeling when Judith did this and it would get even worse when Yuri flirted back. He didn't really understand what this feeling was, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to ignore it.

Walking closer, he waved to them. Estellise wave back enthusiastically. Yuri smirked at him and Judith smiled.

"How was your swim?" Judith asked.

"It as interesting," Flynn said. "I've never been swimming in the ocean before. Its a lot different from swimming in the river that runs through the Lower Quarter."

"That's for sure," Yuri said, laughing. "See anything interesting?"

"Yeah. There were a lot of different varieties of fish," Flynn replied, nodding. "All sorts of creatures live in the ocean. Its really spectacular."

"Huh. Maybe I'll check it out later," Yuri said.

"We could go together later if you want," Flynn suggested.

"Sure, if we have time," Yuri said, nodding.

"That sounds fun!" Estellise exclaimed. "I'd like to go too. Do you mind Yuri?"

"Not at all," Yuri said, smiling at her.

Flynn looked over at Estellise. Though he was friends with her, something about the way she was looking at Yuri. He shook his head, wondering why he was thinking like that. Yuri shot him an odd look.

"Something up Flynn?" Yuri asked.

"N-no. I was just... thinking about something," Flynn replied. "Lady Estellise, can I... talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Estellise replied, getting up.

Flynn led her away, glancing over his shoulder at Yuri, who had an odd expression on his face. He returned his attention to Estellise and stopped once the others were almost out of sight. Estellise turned to him, looking curiously at him.

"So what did you want to talk about Flynn?" Estellise asked.

"What... do you think about Yuri?" Flynn found himself asking.

Estellise looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. Flynn wondered why on earth he had asked such a thing.

"What... do I think of Yuri...?" Estellise asked, looking thoughtful. "I guess I think he seems a bit wild and unpredictable, but he has a good heart and is kind towards others. He's always willing to put others before himself and he inspires people to do their best. I really like him."

"Is... is that so?" Flynn asked, frowning slightly. The feeling was back again. He tried to ignore it.

"Yes. Even though he is sometimes a bit blunt with me," Estellise continued. "He isn't afraid to tell me what he thinks, which is something no one has ever felt comfortable doing with me before. I feel like he has helped me become a better person who can follow what her heart tells her rather than sitting inside a castle all day. Sometimes, he tells me off for being indecisive, but at the same time he is always encouraging me to do my best. He's sort of like what I'd imagine an older brother to be like."

"An... older brother?" Flynn asked, looking surprised. That was certainly not what he had been thinking. "Thats one way to put it."

"Yeah," Estellise replied, giggling. "He may not be an ideal role model, but even so I admire him. I think the others do too. He's always looking out for us."

"I always thought that he was more the type to need someone to look after him rather than the other way around," Flynn said, laughing. He wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved after his conversation with Estellise.

"You're right," Estellise replied, smiling. "If we're not careful, Yuri has a tendency to try to do everything himself. He doesn't always realize it, but all of us are willing to fight by his side no matter what. I guess thats what it means to be close friends."

"I'm glad Yuri has such responsible friends to look out for him," Flynn said, smiling. "Shall we go back now?"

Estellise nodded and the two headed back the way they came.

Yuri was annoyed, to put it lightly. When he had first met Estellise, she would talk about Flynn practically nonstop. It was obvious that the girl was quite fond of Flynn. That was to be expected of course. Flynn had been her first friend in the castle other than Ioder. Even so, Yuri couldn't help but be jealous of the way Estellise clung to Flynn.

Yes, it was definitely jealousy. Ever since the day Yuri had met him, he'd always thought Flynn was attractive. Like and angel who had lost his way and gotten stuck hell alongside him. Of course, he later revised this theory to 'a demon taking the outward form of an angel' after having been knocked on his ass so many times during their play fights. Even so, Yuri found that he would trust Flynn with his life and that there was no other person who he cared for in quite the same way as he did with Flynn.

"I didn't know you had such a cute looking pout Yuri," Judith commented, poking his cheek.

"Shut up," Yuri grumbled.

"You're starting to sound like Rita," Judith said.

"I'm not really in the mood to be teased Judy," Yuri said.

"Because you're jealous of Estelle perhaps?" Judith asked.

"Man, is it that obvious?" Yuri asked, smiling slightly. He wasn't at all surprised that Judith had noticed the way he looked at Flynn. That woman's power of observation was so good, it was scary.

"To me at least," Judith replied. "I think Flynn is a little oblivious when it comes to noticing things like this though."

"A _little_?" Yuri asked, laughing. "He's downright blind towards it. Still, I guess thats a good thing considering the number of people who hit on him. I'm not too enthusiastic about Flynn getting swept up by some girl I hardly know."

"Well, I don't think thats likely to happen," Judith said, smiling mysteriously.

"Whatever you say Judy," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, looks like they're back," Judith said.

Flynn and Estellise walked up to them. Estellise smiled and sat down next to Yuri. Flynn sat down in front of him, crossing his legs.

"Um... What exactly are you two doing?" Flynn asked, pointing towards Yuri and Judith. "Why are you hugging his arm Judith?"

"Its comfortable," Judith replied, chuckling.

"Have I been demoted to your pillow now?" Yuri asked, laughing.

"Maybe," Judith replied, winking at him.

Yuri glanced over at Flynn, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Flynn was thinking about.

The strange feeling had returned, much to Flynn's annoyance. He still couldn't figure out what it was. It must have something to do with the heat. All he knew for certain was that it happened every time he saw someone acting overly familiar with Yuri.

"Something up Flynn?" Yuri asked. "You've been spacing out quite a lot."

"It's... probably the heat," Flynn replied.

"Maybe you should go swimming then," Yuri said, shrugging. "If Judy will let go of my arm, I'll go with you."

Judith laughed and released Yuri. Flynn smiled, standing up and offering his hand to Yuri to help him up. They walked off, heading towards the ocean. Yuri suddenly gave Flynn a playful shove and ran off. Flynn watched, dumbfounded for a moment. A grin spread across his face and he ran after Yuri, laughing as he tried to catch up to the raven haired man. Judith shook her head as she watched them.

"Those two are just like a couple of overgrown children," Judith commented.

"I'm glad to see that they're still such good friends," Estellise said, giggling.

Flynn chased Yuri along the beach until they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the sand, laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes, they managed to calm down enough to speak with each other.

"Heh. Just like old times," Yuri said, rolling over on his side to look at Flynn.

"Yeah..." Flynn murmured, turning his head to look at Yuri. "Say, Yuri... When all this is over, do you think... you could come back to Zaphias? Even if you won't rejoin the knights, I could still make time to see you as often as I could."

"I'll still stay in the capital sometimes, but I'm the co leader of a guild now," Yuri replied. "But you can be sure I'll still come to bug you. After all, who's going to distract you from your work if I don't?"

"I'd appreciate if you'd forgo the distraction part," Flynn said, smiling slightly.

Yuri laughed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the soft sand. Flynn tried not to laugh at Yuri's relaxed expression. When lying down like this, Yuri seemed peaceful, almost innocent. Hesitantly, Flynn reached over to brush aside some of Yuri's long dark hair that had fallen in front of his face. Yuri opened his eyes and Flynn quickly withdrew his hand.

"What'd you do that for?" Yuri asked, smirking slightly.

"No reason," Flynn said, smiling sheepishly. "You just looked so deceptively innocent that I couldn't help myself."

"Thats a weird thing to say," Yuri said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Flynn said, laughing.

The two lay in silence for a minute. Yuri closed his eyes again and rolled onto his back. Flynn continued to watch Yuri. His gaze traveled from Yuri's serene expression down to Yuri's chest, watching it go up and down as Yuri breathed in and out. Yuri's skin was so smooth looking, he felt himself wanting to touch it. Flynn paused in his thoughts, surprised at himself for thinking such a thing. This was Yuri he was talking about. If only Yuri knew what he'd been thinking, he'd never hear the end of it. Flynn sighed, closing his eyes and trying to think of other things.

"You're acting pretty weird today Flynn," Yuri commented. "We didn't end up swimming after all. Come on, we'd better cool off in the water."

Flynn nodded and they got up, wading into the ocean. Yuri shivered, rubbing his arms.

"Gah! Its freezing!" Yuri complained.

"You won't get used to it by just standing there," Flynn said, wading in deeper.

"Easy for you to say," Yuri said, splashing Flynn in annoyance. "You're wearing a wetsuit."

"Hey!" Flynn exclaimed, splashing Yuri back.

Yuri splashed Flynn again in retaliation and the two began trying to get each other soaked while unsuccessfully trying to avoid getting splashed themselves. Every so often, Flynn would be distracted by how little Yuri's bright smile had changed since they were kids. Whenever he let his mind wander to that, he would be promptly splashed in the face which would remind him to pay more attention. Suddenly, Yuri tacked him into the water. Flynn barely remembered to hold his breath as he fell over backwards. When he resurfaced, Yuri was grinning at him and laughing. Growling, Flynn tacked him back and the two struggled for dominance until they found their way back to the beach and Flynn finally managed to restrain Yuri beneath him.

"Gah! Ok, I lose this round," Yuri said, grinning. "Looks like you're still as strong as always."

Flynn laughed, smirking at Yuri as he took in the sight of Yuri lying beneath him. He admired Yuri's long, disheveled hair and the way Yuri's tropical printed shirt hung wide open, exposing practically all of his upper body. Once again, Flynn found himself wanting to run his hand's over Yuri's skin, pinning him roughly to the ground and kissing him until he had to stop for breath. Flynn blinked. Wait... that last part was a new one. Did he really see Yuri that way? How could he? Yuri was his best friend and he was sure that kissing wasn't the sort of thing that best friends did with each other. He shook his head, once more pushing the thoughts into the back of his mind.

"Something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"No," Flynn said, shaking his head again. "I was just... thinking about how easy it is to beat you."

"Easy? Alright, thats it," Yuri said, squirming out from beneath Flynn. "I challenge you to a fight."

"If you really want to be beaten so badly than I'll gladly comply," Flynn replied, smirking.

"Oh, it is _on_," Yuri said, smirking. "If you're so confident how about we raise the stakes? The loser has to give in to whatever the winner wants to do to him."

"Deal," Flynn said.

The two shook hands, and got ready to fight. They observed each other for a moment before both sprung forward to attack. As usual, Flynn held the upper hand in their fight. Even so, Yuri put up a good fight, almost managing to knock Flynn down several times. Flynn landed several good hits on Yuri, who retaliated by landing a powerful kick on Flynn's thigh, almost causing Flynn to fall to his knees. Yuri smirked and Flynn took the advantage of Yuri's overconfidence to tackle Yuri to the ground, placing his hands on either side of Yuri's face and grinning down at him.

"Tch! You won again," Yuri grumbled.

"Naturally," Flynn said, getting up. He offered his hand to Yuri. "Are you ok?"

Yuri glared at him and got up himself. Flynn laughed and Yuri pouted, causing Flynn to laugh even harder. He was tempted to say that Yuri looked cute, but he'd surely receive a punch in the face for saying such a thing. Yuri folded his arms across his chest and faced Flynn.

"I'm fine," Yuri replied, sighing. "Ok, you beat me. I'm regretting making that bet now, but a deal is a deal. What are you going to me?"

Flynn hesitated, knowing exactly what he wanted to do to Yuri. Still, he was worried what Yuri would think of him if he went through with it. Yet even though it may be selfish, he didn't want to pass up this opportunity. He could apologize for it later. Yuri would understand... hopefully.

"F-first, can you promise me not to hold it against me?" Flynn asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh? Uh... yeah sure," Yuri said. "I mean, it was my idea to agree to this in the first place. I'm kinda worried what you're planning to do though."

Yuri laughed, but stopped when Flynn placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders and looked intently at him.

"F-Flynn?" Yuri asked, looking worried. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes Yuri," Flynn instructed.

"O... k?" Yuri replied, closing his eyes.

Flynn took a deep breath, stepping closer to Yuri and pulling him into a hug. Yuri stiffened slightly but didn't push Flynn away. Feeling slightly more confident, Flynn held Yuri even closer placing one hand on the small of Yuri's back and the other against the back of Yuri's head. He slowly brought their lips together, gently kissing Yuri and running his tongue along Yuri's slightly chapped lips. Yuri's lips parted slightly. Flynn couldn't tell if it was an invitation or simply out of shock. Regardless, he took the opportunity to deepen this kiss, exploring Yuri's mouth with his tongue. Yuri let out a soft moan and gently licked Flynn's tongue with his own.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily. Flynn looked into Yuri's half closed eyes and his desire welled up inside him. His hand moved from Yuri's back down to Yuri's ass, squeezing it gently. Yuri's face reddened.

"Th-this is..." Yuri started, trailing off when Flynn moved his other hand along his chest.

Yuri shut his eyes again and let out a soft moan when Flynn bent down to kiss his neck. Flynn smiled, glad that Yuri at least seemed to enjoy it somewhat.

Yuri was having trouble thinking straight. Flynn had _kissed_ him. Not just any kiss, but a full blown make out session. It must be a dream, but it felt so real. His childhood friend and crush had just started kissing him and Yuri had no idea why. Still, he wasn't about to object. There was no denying that he secretly wanted this.

Yuri struggled to regain control of his mouth, which was letting out several embarrassing sounds. He had instinctively tilted his neck to the side, allowing Flynn better access to his neck. Flynn gently licked and bit Yuri's neck, causing Yuri to whimper. It sounded fairly pathetic to Yuri, who wondered how on earth he was going to hide the marks Flynn was leaving. He put his arms around Flynn, clutching at Flynn's back. The material of the wetsuit felt slightly rough but Yuri didn't mind. He moved his hands up along Flynn's back. Taking hold of Flynn's head, Yuri ran his fingers through the short, wet strands while gently guiding Flynn to the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder.

After a while, Flynn finally pulled back. Yuri smirked slightly, amused by Flynn's disheveled appearance and knowing that he had a lot to do with it. Flynn's face was red and he smiled sheepishly at Yuri. Yuri almost laughed at how shy Flynn looked. Flynn had always got flustered easily, which was something found really adorable. Honestly, he hadn't changed much since they were kids. Yuri was grateful for that. He liked Flynn just the way he was.

"Yuri..." Flynn murmured.

Yuri sighed, resting his head on Flynn's chest. He felt Flynn cautiously put his arms around him. Yuri relaxed slightly. Still, something worried him. Flynn had never given Yuri the impression that he had any romantic feelings for him. Had Flynn only done this to tease him? No, Flynn would never do something like that. Yuri still couldn't believe that Flynn was in love with him though. That would be too good to be true.

"D-did I upset you Yuri?" Flynn asked, obviously concerned.

"No..." Yuri replied, sighing again. "Thats not it."

"Then whats wrong?" Flynn asked.

"You shouldn't have done that Flynn," Yuri replied.

"Is... is that what you think?" Flynn asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah. I mean, if you kiss me like that I might start to think you like me back," Yuri said softly.

There was a pause, during which Flynn gently pushed Yuri back to look at his expression. Yuri looked away, trying to hide his expression with his bangs.

"Yuri. Does that mean you-" Flynn began.

Yuri cut him off by roughly pulling him forwards and crashing their lips together. The kiss was a lot rougher than the one before, but it was no less passionate. When the parted, Yuri's face was a deep red with embarrassment and he pulled away.

"Thats right," Yuri grumbled, glaring at Flynn. "I love you, you fucking bastard."

Flynn simply stared, shocked by Yuri's sudden confession.

"Thats... quite a way to put it," Flynn said, still looking surprised.

"Tch! Shut up," Yuri replied, turning away and beginning to walk off. Suddenly, Flynn grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Wha-?"

"I love you too," Flynn said, grinning. "I'm so happy Yuri. I finally realize why I've been feeling this way whenever you're with me. I want you to always be the one by my side."

"Thats the cheesiest line I've ever heard," Yuri mumbled, though he was really happy. Flynn seemed to notice this and his grin widened.

"I love you Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed, hugging Yuri tightly.

"Not so loud," Yuri hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"I don't care if the whole world knows," Flynn replied.

"Idiot Flynn..." Yuri muttered, once again burying his face in Flynn's chest. He knew he was blushing and he _hated_ it when other people saw him blush.

Flynn laughed. He softly stroked Yuri long, wet hair. Yuri smiled in contentment. He was happy that Flynn loved him back. This had turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

"If you want me to keep it a secret from the others, I will," Flynn said.

"Thanks," Yuri said. "Just... for now. We'll tell them after everything calms down a little ok?"

"Thats fine," Flynn replied. "Whatever makes you happy."

Yuri stepped back, smiling. He offered his had to Flynn who took it. The two walked hand in hand along the beach for a while, enjoying the feel of the refreshing ocean breeze on their skin. After a while, they went back to the others. Rita was yelling at Raven for some reason or another and Patty was egging them on. Estelle and Karol were trying to break up the fight while Judith and Repede simply stood to the side, watching with amusement. Flynn and Yuri released each other's hands, but that didn't stop Judith from noticing. She smiled smugly, mouthing the words 'its about time'. Flynn looked quizzically at Yuri, who shook his head and rolled his eyes. Well, they'd all learn about it eventually anyways. Yuri and Flynn looked at each other, sharing a knowing smile and joining the group's conversation. They both were looking forward to the day when they could talk openly about their feelings with their friends, but until that day, it was just life as usual.


End file.
